When The Angels Fall
by Aimi Deidre
Summary: -AU- When the angels fall, the whole world sang red. Olivia Ruiz lost everything to the apocalypse. Her life was reduced to survival on the streets until she was taken by a group of humans who served her to the angels. N/B: It's been a long time since I uploaded this. Not sure if anyone still interested to know what will happen next. If you're interested, please review.


****CAPTIVE IN THE DARK, SEDUCED IN THE DARK, EPILOGUE: THE DARK DUET, together known as THE DARK DUET SERIES and/or the characters within, are the sole intellectual property of CJ Roberts, Neurotica Books LLC. This work is not for profit and is intended for entertainment purposes only as part of a writing contest hosted by CJ Roberts, Neurotica Books LLC.****

**Prologue**

The world ended when the angels fall. We thought it was a meteor shower at first; bright, shooting stars falling down the skies as if the whole universe rained down their beauty on us. I remembered emerging out of my house in the middle of the night, watching the skies in awe.

When they got closer—too close—I realised they weren't shooting stars. They were balls of flames. I was too transfixed to hide, and I watched in horror as I saw what they actually were. They were men. Strong-muscled bodies with white wings surrounded by flames. When they dropped to Earth, everything exploded.

The arrival of the angels didn't mean the world became a better place. It didn't mean we were given salvation. They were raiders, and we were roaches. They said they couldn't stand watching us destroying ourselves and the entire planet, so they came to put what was right.

Starting with our blood.

When the angels fall, the whole world sang red.

**Chapter 1**

They killed a group of homeless in the old Leicester Square; it was a public execution, so everyone went to see.

I stood in the midst of crowd, my feet unable to run from the gallows. I should've taken this chance while everybody was preoccupied with the soon-to-be-dead-people, and steal whatever I could from the garbage bins before anyone else put their dibs on them. But like everybody else, I couldn't steer my eyes away from the square. There were two of them this time, one boy and a girl. The oldest were probably around my age, eighteen and skinny, with gaunt cheekbones and greasy clumps of dark hair that hung to his shoulders. The girl looked much younger, fourteen perhaps. I didn't know them; they weren't part of my crowd.

I tried to barricade my heart from any sympathies as an angel slowly marched toward them, his sword still clipped to his belt. I never known them, but they were still humans. They used to be my people.

A priest stood on a platform, wearing a black robe with white collar. He was much younger than any priests that I used to know. I didn't think any of them has survived when the angels came. However, this priest was much different from the old priests. For one thing, he held himself with such hauteur, walking back and forth, his eyes gleamed with wicked glee as he rattled off a list of crimes. I narrowed my eyes at him with distrust. _Traitor. _Many humans tried to fall to the angel's good graces. It was their ticket to survival and a better way to live compared to many of us who had to scavenge for food and risked being the angels' prey. But becoming the angels' pet would mean betraying humans. I hated them more than the angels.

". . . robbery and trespassing the district compound. These criminals attempted to steal food rations from a private warehouse. Stealing is punishable by death. May your death clean your sins before you are presented to the great lord. May He show mercy for the evil you have done to yourself and to this world. Amen."

I wanted to snort. They were just doing whatever they could to survive. Food was so scarce here that we were dying day by day due to starvation. If the angels didn't kill us off, then hunger would. If surviving was a sin, then we were all guilty.

He crossed the air in front of him and stepped back as the angel of death stood in front of the criminals. I haven't seen many angels since their arrival. I only watched them from afar. From the tv screens and flyers about the angels' call to Earth. It was much safer than meeting an angel heads on. Whenever I heard the sound of flapping wings, I'd hide into a dark corner until whatever it was flying in the sky had long gone. I didn't want to be in their line of sight and draw their attention to me. It was simple instincts. You don't draw the predator if you're the prey. But I seen this angel more frequently than the others, for it was him who executed thousand of humans in public.

For an angel of death, he was the most beautiful male I've ever seen. He was tall and muscular. His skin was tanned as if he was kissed by the sun. His hair was blond with shimmering cold, caribbean blue eyes. He was devastatingly beautiful. He was terrifying. I didn't pull my eyes away as the angel ripped into the criminals with his bare hands. Blood sprayed all over the platform and some of the spectators closest to the gallows were covered in blood. The atmosphere shifted then to fear. They watched in horror as the angel tore their limbs apart with his hands, his body coated with crimson ink. Innards sploshed to the platform with a heavy squishy sound and I forced myself not to throw up. It wasn't the colour of blood that made me want to claw my own skin. It was the blood-curdling screams of the criminals as they watched themselves being ripped apart, flesh by flesh until their vocal chords stopped working and what was left of them were nothing but strings of meat and bones.

I still didn't move when the angel turned toward us with blood dripping down his face. I could no longer see his blond hair—they were now dyed with red. But his eyes were still the same; the same cold startling blues that made me shiver with cold dread. The crowd screamed and climbed over each other as they tried to run away from the square. I was shoved as they ran past me toward their hidey holes like cowering rats. I wanted to follow them, to run and blend myself with the flock of sheep but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the wolf. _Caleb. _The angel of darkness. The most terrifying angel on Earth. Angels were clean freaks. They killed with their swords without blood touching their clothes. But Caleb liked it messy. He preferred his hands as a weapon of murder and gorge himself in bloodlust. I knew he enjoyed killing more than his brothers or sisters after seeing the bloodlust in his eyes.

And when he zeroed his cold eyes on me, I shook uncontrollably. I watched his blood-splattered face, my feet frozen in fear. Caleb flicked his tongue out as he continued watching me, licking the blood from his mouth in slow, lazy licks like a bored cat. I turned and ran as fast as I could.

**Chapter 2**

I woke up with a pounding headache and noticed two things simultaneously: it was dark and I was lying on a bed. I quickly stood up despite my muscles groaning in protest, and looked around my surroundings in fear. _Where am I? Why am I on a bed? _The last thing I remembered was sleeping under a bridge. I didn't like sleeping in an exposed area, but the place I normally slept was already taken by ugly, mongrel-looking men who leered at me as they saw me approaching. I fled after that.

I looked around me, my heart stuck in my throat as I looked for an escape. I was in a room. It looked luxurious; heavy crimson curtains stopped the sunlight from infiltrating through the windows. The bed was incredibly soft as if it was stuffed by feathers—or cotton. Heck, what did I know. My old mattress—before the apocalypse—was made out of foam. This felt much more delicate.

I looked down and heaved a sigh of relief. Whoever put me here, at least didn't remove my clothes. Which means I wasn't . . . violated. _Good to know. _I pushed myself off the bed and twisted the doorknob. It didn't budge and I bit my lip in frustration. Someone didn't want me to leave. I moved to the windows next but the locks looked like they were melded as I looked at the melted iron in dismay. I was a trapped animal. I didn't recognise the surroundings outside. There were large cargo containers in neat rows on the compound outside, but that was it. There were no humans or anything remotely friendly.

There was a click behind me and I twirled around as a woman entered into the room.

"Good you're up. Saves me from waking you. Eat. We have a long day ahead of us." The woman was probably around my mom's age. Her skin was slightly withered, and her brown hair was tied into a tight bun. She placed a foil container on a table and looked at me expectantly.

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered, my voice was raspy. "Where am I? Why did you take me?"

"You are where I want you to be," she said with indifference. Her eyes held no remorse as if she was a walking corpse. "Why you're here is because you have a job to do and I'm here to see it done."

"Job? What job?" I asked in confusion. After everything went to hell, jobs no longer exist. The system perished. Schools, education, movies—those were the dreams of the past. Now, it was dog-eat-dog world. Survival. The angels took everything. They destroyed everything. And suddenly, there was no food. No clean clothes. Nothing. I never became a picky eater after that. I grabbed anything I could lay my hands on; rats, spiders, squirrels, even mouldy food. There was only easing the hunger.

"We call it . . . consorts. You will do whatever they want, whatever they wish, and you will obey every single of their commands. Your salary will be a shelter on your head and good food. You will no longer be starving. I'd say that's a fair trade. Now come, eat this before it's cold. I know you must be starving."

She was right. My stomach cramped with so much pain from the hunger. How long ago have I not eaten? I moved to the table, eyeing the woman with distrust, but my eyes flicked back to the foil container. I ripped open the lid and a mouth-watering smell filled the air, making me want to scream with triumph. It was lamb curry on a bed of yellow rice. I ignored the fork on the table and lunged after the food, using my hands to fill my belly as much as I can. I heard her snort in disgust but I was too hungry to care. I've never tasted something so good, so delicious. I scraped the last remnants of rice in the container with my fingers before I finally looked up to her.

"So you're giving me a job as a servant? To whom? I used to work in the kitchens, in a restaurant somewhere before it got blown up. I'm also good with housework," I said.

The woman gave me a ghost smile. Her eyes held something that looked like sympathy.

"That won't be necessary. Your job is to look pretty. You will be a commodity. A decoration in the background."

I frowned. "What kind of job is that? Who wants to hire someone to look pretty?"

"Angels," she replied, and I nearly threw up. I pushed the chair and scrambled backwards, my eyes dilated with fear.

"N-no, no, anything but them! I'm sorry but I have to go. I cannot be here."

I ran toward the door but only to hit a barricade of bodies. I didn't even realise that we had company. There were two men by the door dressed in military suits. They were large with merciless eyes. I inched backwards slowly, my body flinching under their hard stares. I wanted to crawl and hide.

"There was never a choice. You will look pretty. You will be the perfect commodity for your angel. Once you're with the angel, you'll be on your own. Your actions will be yours alone. Try to disobey or piss off your angel, and you'll find yourself in a worst way unimaginable," the woman said in clipped tones.

"Please, just let me go. I don't want to be here. Please, please," I sobbed frantically. Living as a street rat was a lot better than being under the wings of an angel, not knowing if they'll rip my heart out just for their entertainment. There was no way I'd run to the arms of predators. I'd rather die.

"Like I said, you are never given a choice. Stop crying. You'll end up killed by the end of the day. Now be a good girl and follow me." The woman approached me and I shrieked as I ran backwards toward the back wall like a trapped animal.

The woman sighed, before looking back at the men and nodded. The men marched forward, toward me, and I screamed as they pulled me by my arms. I tried to claw them, and kick them, but they simply grabbed my feet and arms. I was dragged to another room where a hurricane of clothes and accessories displayed on racks, floor, tables, everywhere.

There was an army of people bustling in the room tending to girls. They didn't look like they wanted to be here but they kept their mouths shut as they let the attendees smeared make up on their faces. I screamed as they dumped me in a cold shower and scrubbed me clean. I was exfoliated, my hair washed and conditioned. In other times, I would've enjoyed having clean water at last, but I wasn't in an appreciating mood this time. I was serving myself on a platter. I wouldn't be surprised if they stuffed an apple in my mouth.

They dressed me up in a shimmering blue gown made of silk which draped nicely over my body. My vision blurred and I wanted to throw up and faint. I could no longer scream for my throat were scraped raw and all that came out were whimperings of a scared animal. They ignored my tears as they curled my black hair until they tumbled gently over my shoulders, curling at the right places. I didn't even recognised the girl in the mirror. She was too clean, too beautiful, and she was completely petrified.

_Once upon a time, the angels joined their hands and started the apocalypse. _

**Chapter 3**

"Very pretty. It seems even the monkeys can look presentable. I'll have her." A dark-haired angel tipped my chin sharply with his hand. I forced myself not to tremble. _Just act like a furniture. Look like a furniture. I am nothing to you._

The angel wore a clean tuxedo suit, his hair neatly combed. His wings were tucked at the back. He picked another girl in my group; a blondie this time who was a lot curvier than me with large, voluptuous breasts. I guess she never really knew what hunger was like. In another time, I would've look at her in envy, but instead, I could only hold sympathy. We were both in the same boat now.

"Come on then. You are to be my pretty decorations from now on." He lingered his eyes on me longer that I'd like. There was something in his eyes that made me want to hide from him. He looked at me like he wanted to eat me and lavish in my blood. But I could tell he also wanted to fuck me.

He turned around and we followed a few steps behind like dutiful dogs. We came to a large hallway bustling with angels and humans milling around handing out drinks and running errands. I heard the angels called him Isaiah as they greeted him. I kept my eyes down to the floor. I was in a room full of angels and my heart was accelerating as if I've been running for miles. I wanted to run but I gritted my teeth as I followed his steps.

_Breathe, just fucking breathe. _

Isaiah lingered to around for a while, talking to the angels. I heard the word 'sermon' mentioned a few times. I didn't know what it meant but I strained further to listen. When you're in the midst of the creators of the apocalypse, what better way to eavesdrop on the enemies? What were the angels planning now? What were they doing to us?

Too soon, Isaiah walked away and the girl and I hastened our footsteps to match his strides. His wings were tucked at the back, right in front of me and I had a sudden temptation to touch it. Would it be as soft as it looked? I blanched at my sudden thoughts. Ugh, no way I'd touch an angel willingly. I eyed the room carefully looking for any exits. If I was going to escape, I had to be smart.

I was too absorbed thinking of ways to escape that I didn't realise we were going down the stairs to a secluded basement. _Smart move, Livvie. _I frowned realising where we were. The girl next to me trembled like a newborn fawn. Is this the part where he kill us?

We froze as Isaiah stopped in front of us. I heard a click sound as he clipped off his belt and clasped it in his right hand. He turned toward us, his eyes frighteningly cold. But there was something in his eyes that made me fill with sickening dread.

"Strip," he said.

We froze, too shocked to move and jumped as he cracked the belt like a whip.

"I said strip. Now," he roared.

We quickly complied. My fingers trembled as I pulled the dress to my feet, until I was wearing nothing but a lacy bra and panties. He came toward us slowly like a predator, his tongue licking his bottom lip.

"Beautiful, beautiful whores. I am going to fuck you both until you break, and I'll feast on your blood when I'm done," he said in a deep, husky voice, his hands already unzipping his pants.

"Please, don't do this," a girl next to me whimpered.

Isaiah's hands stilled on his pants, before directing his attention toward her.

"What did you just say? Did you just tell me what to do? You dared to dictate me, a high angel!" He spat at her and she flinched.

He pulled her hair in his fist, his face inches from her. "You're going to get this now, monkey whore. I will fuck you until you scream. I will fuck you as I rip open your stomach. I will eat you as I let my seed fill your womb."

He dragged the screaming girl by the hair, before he pushed her to the floor. True to his word, he fucked her while she screamed, and I couldn't look away. I couldn't look away, I couldn't look away. I wanted to run but I couldn't move. I was facing a near-death experience. I watched as he ripped her open with his hands and I had a flash of deja vu of Caleb killing those humans in the Old Square. Angels were all predators. There was no such thing as mercy. I heard her scream one last time before blood exploded from her, spraying me. And I still couldn't move.

He stood up slowly before turning to face me. His mouth was covered with blood, his hands drenched with crimson fluid. My mouth was dry, my body was ridiculously cold as if I was encased in ice. He came to me, one step at a time, as if afraid to scare me away. Or maybe he was just enjoying watching the fear in my eyes before he'd eat me and fucked me to death. I didn't even know that angels . . . eat people.

My feet moved without my realization until I felt the wall behind my back. I trembled, and I had a sudden urge to pee. Cold, everything was so nauseatingly cold. Tears streamed down my cheeks as he touched me with his bloody hands.

"Hush, my little whore. Don't be afraid of me," he whispered as he pressed his body against mine. I could smell the blood in his mouth and some meat chunks stuck in his teeth. I fought my revulsion and the urge to thrown up on him.

"You're a good girl. You're not like her, like the rest of your pathetic species. I will treat you gently, fuck you gently. I will not let you break so soon." He curled a lock of hair around his finger and buried his face in my neck. I felt his breathing on me, my skin wet from his tongue. His breathing, my breathing, all in this enclosed space.

"Pretty, so pretty. So pure. You're a virgin, aren't you? I can smell it. So ripe," he murmured against my skin. He roamed his hands on my body, leaving bloody handprints as he moved down, further and further to my panties. His fingers slipped inside the pink lace and stroke my clit in circular motions. I wanted to scream, to cry, but I was afraid if I make any noises, then I would end up like the girl on the floor. Or what was left of her. I shouldn't have looked over his shoulders to see the red meaty mess on the floor.

"Nggh." A whimper escaped from my lips as I watched the floor in horror.

"Shh, I got you, my whore." His voice was gentle and he trailed kissed over my skin, his finger still buried in my pussy. He slipped two more fingers inside my pussy and I yelped uncontrollably. Nobody had ever touched me there before. It felt intrusive, something foreign entering me. He stroked me faster and faster and my arms clung to him, because I was afraid I was going to fall if I didn't. It hurt. It hurt so damn much. My nipples perked hard under my bra and they rubbed against his clothes.

Then his fingers were gone and I nearly wept in relief, before revulsion overcame me again as I felt him ripping my panties, and something warm touched me.

"No, please, I beg you." I couldn't stop those whimperings out of my mouth. I couldn't stand that alien shaft touching me, trying to find my entrance.

"Please," I sobbed harder.

"Shut up." He grabbed my throat in his hand. "I don't like to hear my prey talking, even from you. Just for that, I'm going to fuck you harder right against this wall and you will accept my cum as I shoot myself inside your belly. I will fill you with my hot seed and let it flow down your legs like a dirty whore you are."

He forced my thighs apart, the weight of his dick pressed against mine.

"You like that, don't you, you dirty little bitch," he said breathlessly as he pumped his cock in his fist. It was swelling big and drops of precum trailed down his shaft.

"N-no. Please, don't. Please," I begged as I cried. My legs trembled and I would've collapsed but he held me with his arms.

"Shut up," he growled and kissed me hard. I gagged and tried to push him away but he was too strong. I tasted copper and . . . meat chunks on my tongue. I wanted to scream but he pushed his tongue inside my mouth and forced me to take it, take it all.

"What the fuck are you doing, Isaiah?" A terrifying voice filled the room and Isaiah immediately flinched. He pulled back slightly, his hands still on my hips. I turned to find Caleb watching us with a withering glare. I cowered immediately, trying to mold myself with the wall. Isaiah was terrifying, but Caleb? Caleb was a monster. The air crackled with tension energy radiating from Isaiah. Was he afraid of Caleb?

"Caleb, I'm just playing with my toys." Was that nervosity I detected in his voice?

"Play? You call this playing? You know the rules," Caleb said dangerously to Isaiah, his eyes glinted with anger. "It's forbidden to mate with daughters of men. Anyone who fucked them will receive an eternity in Hell. Is that what you want, Isaiah? Because I'm pretty sure you were trying to shove your fucking dick into her pussy. Were you trying to fuck her? Shall I drag you to Hell myself?"

"No! I wasn't trying to do anything!" There was a definite fear in Isaiah's voice as he inched away from me. "I was just scaring her that's all."

"Then get the fuck out. I don't want to see you here," Caleb said.

Isaiah looked at me and I was unsure whether I should follow him or not. Definitely the latter. There was no way I was going to him again.

"Get the fuck out!" Caleb roared. Isaiah flinched and ran past him. Caleb must be an angel of a higher position to make someone like Isaiah to cower like that. I shuddered harder when I realised that we were suddenly alone in the basement. I didn't know if being alone with Isaiah would be any worse than being with Caleb.

Caleb walked into the room, his eyes focused on to the bloody mess on the floor. He looked . . . disgusted? Why? He killed people in public with his bare hands. He turned his attention to me and I nearly whimpered. Those cold blue eyes bore into mine, until I felt myself unravelling before him. He stepped slowly toward me, his boots padded softly on the cold floor.

"So a human like you nearly caused an angel a trip to Hell." He made it sound like _human _was a dirty word. "How could someone so pathetic and frail make an angel fall to his doom?

He stopped until he was inches from me, his eyes watching me intently. He casted his eyes downwards to my shoulders, my breasts, my naked stomach. I placed a hand over my crotch, my panties were in pieces on the floor. His lips curled slightly before he rested his gaze back to my face. He didn't speak for a while, but only to watch me. Was that interest in his eyes? I swallowed hard. Attention was bad, very bad. Especially from an angel like Caleb. Yet why, no matter how frightened I was, my nipples perked so hard as if begging to be sucked. His lips on my skin, his hot breath on me, touching me. I shook myself internally. _This is not the time to fantasize over someone, Livvie! Especially an angel!_

Caleb touched my cheek and I trembled. He stroked my cheek with those hands. Those same hands that ripped into humans back at the public execution. Yet those violent hands were gentle as he touched me. I didn't want him to do that to me. I wanted to keep him as a monster. I didn't want to see the way his eyes softened, his perfect lips—that were full of blood—now looked so kissable. It seemed we swapped roles. My mouth was covered in blood from Isaiah's kiss. My body was marked with bloody handprints. And I had a sudden desire to press forward and plant my lips on his.

"Beautiful," he murmured softly. "No wonder so many of us fall."

I stilled, not daring to breathe. Caleb stopped, realising what he just said, and his eyes turned cruel again.

"You are indeed a whore. How could a human cause so much trouble? You are indeed God's messed-up creatures. His failed experiments. No wonder you're destroying yourselves. Come then, wench. If you want lure me, you shall have me." He slammed me against the wall, his hands furiously parted my legs before they touched my pussy.

I screamed as Caleb shoved two fingers at once and stroked me faster and faster, until I felt myself spiralling down and down.

"Please, no!" I begged him. I clawed his arms but he didn't even flinch from the pain.

"Scream, Kitten. Scream until you're so fucking hoarse and I will not stop. And go ahead cry. Let those salty tears flow down your cheeks. It fucking turns me on," he said angrily, his fingers furiously circling my clit. He pushed my thighs harder apart and went deeper inside me. My back arched and my nipples shoved on his face, and he took that chance to bite those pink pebbles. He circled his tongue around my nipple, just as his fingers circled inside me. Caleb sucked my nipple hard, his hot breath on my skin and I felt myself burning.

He touched me in that spot again and I came. I shuddered helplessly as waves and waves of cascading hot liquid wash over me. I felt my legs coated with sticky wetness. Caleb slowly brought his fingers to his lips, and he watched me as he slowly licked the slick juices. Fear kept me against the wall, yet I couldn't tear my eyes away from his long, pink tongue as he licked every last drop of my pleasure on his fingers.

It was strangely erotic, my body aching in various places. I was burning, my nipples still hardened. I had a strange moment of wanting to spread myself and allow him to fuck me. What was happening to me?

"Kitten," he breathes against my mouth. "You're a dangerous creature. Isaiah would've fallen into an eternal damnation just by looking at you. Never thought a meatsack can be this alluring. It makes falling a temptation. Maybe I could risk an eternal in Hell just to bury my cock deep inside you and fuck you hard until you scream for my name and claw my back into rivers of blood. Eve fell because of the forbidden fruit. And we angels may also suffer the same fate."

He released me and walked out of the door. Shocked, I slid to the floor, my whole body racked with sobs. I glanced at the bloody entrails in front of me. The smell of blood was so strong in the air and it clogged my throat. I curled into a ball and wept.

**Chapter 4**

Despite everything, I survived the first day. After what happened in the basement, someone came down to fetch me. I didn't know if it was Isaiah or Caleb who called someone for me. It didn't matter. I was going to get out of here. If I stayed here any longer, I'd scream in insanity. If I wasn't already dead.

The next day, I followed Isaiah toward one of the great halls. Isaiah kept his distance with me now, although I could feel his eyes watching me. I didn't know if that was lust in his eyes or maybe he planned to murder me.

There were already many angels milling inside the great hall. Some had human puppets with them like me. Some dragged their humans by the chain collars. There was a strange energy in the air that I didn't like. The angels were expecting something, their eyes bright and eager. I had no idea what caused them to be restless. What was happening?

Gabriel stood in the center of the platform. I noticed him from the flyers littered on the streets. He was their leader, the archangel of God. He was wearing a well-tailored white suit. He looked like any ordinary business man apart from the white wings on his back.

"My brothers and sisters. I welcome you to today's sermon." Gabriel voiced out and immediately, the angels quitened as they shift their attention to their leader.

"I called all of you today to bring light of the current events. Years ago, we came to Earth to purify this world. Humans are destroying this planet and we have to stop them before they destroy any other God's creations. These vermins only know how to destroy, how to kill. Evil is now stronger than ever and the devils are getting more powerful. We must eliminate this problem or there will be endless violence."

The angels murmured in agreement and I fidgeted, my hands clasped tightly behind my back. I noticed the other humans standing were also moving restlessly, as if they knew that something bad was about to happen.

"We thought we could teach these vermins how to be civilised. But their humanity is already lost. Bring him to me." Gabriel nodded to the right and someone dragged a bloodied human toward him. He was probably in mid-thirties, but it was hard to judge from his beard and torn clothes. His face was covered with bruises, his mouth still dripping with blood.

"This human, this so-called fragile human tried to kill one of our kin. I realised one thing is that we cannot teach them anything. They are already lost. They have no respect for God's messengers and many no longer believed in God. Let us cleanse this world with their blood until they can sing no more, until their tainted souls are gone from this broken planet forever."

It was chaos after that. The angels went on a frenzy as they screamed at the man with so much hatred. I wanted to laugh at them for being such hypocrites. It was okay for them to kill thousands of my people, but when a human tried to kill an angel? They went nuts. The angels swarmed toward the man and I heard his dying screams of agony. I heard sounds of ripping, and bones crunch as they tore into him with their hands. When they finally stood and dispersed from the spot, I noticed the man was no longer there. There was only a dark pool of blood. The angels were covered in gore and they began to turn to the humans in the room. It became a slaughterhouse. The humans tried to run but they were immediately jumped by the angels. I saw an angel ripped open a man's stomach and wound his intestines around his neck.

My feet moved backwards, trying to find a place to escape. Around me, blood was everywhere. Pieces of humans stuck to the angels' bodies. I could only watch in horror, witnessing my own doom. I was going to die. It was only a matter of time.

A hand touched me and I screamed as I turned around, my heart jumped out of my throat. I looked at Caleb's terrifying eyes, his hands gripping my shoulders so hard I knew I could break by his hands alone. He was going to kill me and there was nothing I could do about it. I closed my eyes, embracing for my death. I didn't want to witness it. I didn't want to see the blood leaving my body, him licking my blood as if I was just food to him.

"Kitten, get a fucking grip!" He shook me and I blinked, startled. I looked at Caleb's angry face, but at the same time his forehead was creased with worry.

"We need to get out of here now. Stay close to me." He grabbed my wrist and dragged me through the throng of avenging angels. The world was going to turn into a massacre and I knew humans would not be able to outlive this. We were all going to die.

"Kitten, focus! Stick close to me," Caleb hissed through his teeth.

I shook myself from my reverie and looked at the angel in shock. Was Caleb . . . saving me? His wings were spread wide and cocooned me under his white feathers. They touched my cheeks and they were so soft I wanted to reach out and stroke them. I gripped his hand hard as I tried to keep up with his strides. I tried to ignore the dying screams of my people. They sound like slaughtered pigs.

Tears silently streamed down my cheeks. _Why me? Why only me? _Why was I the one who lived when the others were brutally murdered?

I walked in a daze as Caleb led me out of the building with his wings around me protectively. My ears still rang echoes of the blood-curdling screams.

_Why me?_

When we were few blocks away from the building, Caleb scooped me up in his arms and lifted off to air.


End file.
